


VID: Me & Lazarus

by mithborien



Category: Daybreakers (2009)
Genre: Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie recap (most uninspired summary ever)</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Me & Lazarus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giandujakiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giandujakiss/gifts).



**Details:** Daybreakers | 3.03 | "Me and Lazarus" by Iron and Wine | Warnings for minor violence  & gore | [DW](http://mithborien.dreamwidth.org/99584.html)

[Me & Lazarus](http://vimeo.com/36145587) from [Thorien](http://vimeo.com/user961321) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com). (Password: _vampires_ )

**Watch:** [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com/36145587) (Password: _vampires_ )  
 **Download:** 41mb @ [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?bx9bjo5va59p4tk) )  
 **Festivids post:** <http://fv-poster.livejournal.com/119172.html>

**Author's Note:**

> The thing I really like about festivids is that it gets me to actually make all these vid prompts that I have thought of but never got around to doing. As soon as I finished watching Daybreakers months and months ago, I wanted to vid it because it was damn pretty. I had the song picked out, even started putting a couple of clips down on the timeline but then I got stuck and never went back to it. But then festivids comes around and people prompt all these wonderful things and I get inspired again and actually do things.
> 
> So in part this vid is also a thank you to giandujakiss for running the challenge because it is such a fabulous challenge and you deserve thanks!
> 
> (It also makes me sad that I could not include more of Jay Laga'aia since he will forever be the presenter from Playschool that I watched during my childhood.)


End file.
